


Void My Mind

by TheGreedler



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreedler/pseuds/TheGreedler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every other night, he was in your room. Not talking. Not doing a thing. Just sitting by your side while you worked. At first, it had really bothered you. But now…it was something you kind of looked forward to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, this is my first Homestuck fanfic, I’m so sorry if I got anything wrong uwu; it’s not really shippy, just something I had on my mind for awhile. Someone on tumblr had mentioned that they liked the idea that Sollux sometimes went to Equius to use his Void aspect to quiet the voices in his head, and I really wanted something written like that, but I didn't see anything. So I just went ahead and wrote it~
> 
> Please enjoy~

You liked the dark and the quiet that came with being a Void player. If things got to hectic, or to noisy, or you just plain didn’t want to be around the other trolls, you made yourself scarce. You were untraceable, even your dear moirail Nepeta couldn’t track you down. You appreciated her and everything she’s done for you…but sometimes you needed that silent darkness to soothe you.

Gone were the cares of what others thought of you, what was snickered behind your back, and what was demanded of you. You took your room out of everyone’s radar, and silently worked on various machines and robots in the beautiful silence that surrounded you. Penetrated your very core. Something you didn’t have to share and kept all to yourself.

That is…

Until he had found you.

It had started out simple enough. He had sat next to you one day and hadn’t said a word, just continued working on his husktop. You were about to tell the little yellow blood to leave and how dare he even have the nerve to approach you like this, but he had stopped you before you even uttered a word.

“I need your void powers for awhile Eq. So just…be quiet and keep your sweaty mitts off of me and we’ll be fine.”

What was this lowblood’s name again? Who cared, remembering something so trivial wasn’t worth your time. All you knew, was that he needed to be reminded of his place on the spectrum. Demanding such things of you? Even if the last part was an order, you could not go through with such things. Your blood wouldn’t allow you to….even if your mind was screaming at you to comply. You turned to him, quite ready to tell him off, but once again he stopped you in right in your tracks.

“Look, I know you still get hot and bothered about the hemospectrum and stupid asinine shit like that-“

“Language, lowblood.”

“Sorry. And its Sollux Captor by the way.”

“Right. Continue low-…I mean…Captor…”

“Yeah..just…god this is awkward…let me use your Void powers Eq. The voices…they just keep getting worse along with the migraines and the next idiot who comes to me with a virus in their computer is being thrown into space.”

“Is…is that an order?”

“What, being thrown into space? Ehehe, do you really want to abscond the fuck out of there that bad?”

“Captor, please I do not have the patience for this.”

“Yeah yeah, yes, it’s an order. Lend me your Void powers for an hour Eq.”

You thought about it. It was a simple enough order. He wanted to use your aspect to void the voices in his head. Captor was…the Mage of Doom yes? It meant he was aware of whatever imminent demise was closing in on them, and hear the voices of the doomed in his head. It was…almost disheartening. Almost. You supposed…he could stay with you. Just this once.

“Of course Captor. As you command.”

“Jeez, you’re fucking weird Eq.”

“Language.”

“God okay, sorry sorry. Just…go back to whatever you were doing. I won’t bother you, I have to fix Ed’s husktop anyway.”

“Yes, of course.”

That was five weeks ago. You thought it was just a one time thing. Captor had ordered you to use your aspect to obscure the voices in his head and the migraine he had retained for just an hour. After it was up, he had thanked you and left. That was that, you had thought. He hadn’t approached you for three days after that night, and of course, memories of that night disappeared from your mind. Why bother retaining it? It was nothing special, nothing worth remembering.  
The fourth day however, brought those memories crashing back into your head. Everyone could hear Captor tearing through the hallway to the room you all were in. He was angry. It took you by complete surprise when he stormed up to you, grabbed you by the arm and hauled you away. It surprised everyone. How could someone so tiny and stick thin lift someone as big and as heavy as you?

“Captor, what do you-“

“Shut the fuck up Eq, or I really will toss you into furthest ring of space.”

You had shut your mouth at that, and at the realization he had you at the mercy of his psionics. Thats why he was able to lift you from your spot so easily. Such a display of power and STRENGTH…you needed a towel. Captor however, had other ideas. He had dragged you all the way to his respite block and tossed you onto his pile, and he soon followed, settling in right next to you instead of flinging himself in. You felt the slight psionic grip on you waver and snap back into place very suddenly.

“Captor, I demand you release me this instant. What has gotten into you?”

He didn’t answer you. Captor squirmed in his spot, gripping his head painfully tight. Was it the voices again?

“Captor-“

“SHUT UP EQ. JUST FUCKING SHUT UP.”

You thought you heard a sob. He was crying? Were things getting to him that bad?

“Sollux, release me, and I shall be able to assist you better.”

It took awhile, with more sobs from the other troll, and you felt a weight lift off of you. You could move again. You sat up and looked over the other troll. He was a wreck. His hair was all over the place, yellow tears streaking down his face…was that spittle? He looked horrible. Pitiful.

“Fuck I can’t…I can see them! I can fucking see them! That’s…that’s not right…that’s not fucking right shit kk I’m so fucking sorry I didn’t mean it he didn’t mean it ff please I can’t hear you anymore please-“

He was babbling nonsense now. You doubted he could hear you. You didn’t even think he knew you were with him anymore. Captor needed your aspect more than ever now, you realized this. You didn’t need to wait for a command from him. This was more than enough to push you forward to action. As gently as you could, you grabbed the other’s arm and pulled him closer. He was still talking rapidly, chest heaving, drenched in sweat and tears freely falling. You pushed the mess of hair away from his forehead and replaced it with your own. Concentrate. Concentrate. Drown out Captor’s words. Keep your grip on his arm light. Call upon the nothingness, the silence and the dark. 

You remained connected to the smaller troll. You lost track of the amount of time the two of you sat there, listening to him babble on and eventually quiet down. Heard his sobs turn into small hiccups. It could’ve been just a couple of minutes or even hours. You didn’t know. You don’t think you particularly cared either. Your hands had moved to cup his face as soon as he stopped gnashing those dangerous fangs of his. Captor’s slim fingers eventually came to grasp your wrists. There you both sat, until he eventually quieted down all together, and his breathing evened out. Captor went limp in your hands. He fell asleep. Good. You released him and pushed him back into his pile. You got up and left. Asleep was better than awake for the other troll. And you didn’t want to disturb that.

Every night since then, he had sought you out, looking to use your Void aspect to quiet the turmoil in his head. You didn’t mind. In fact, after a week of this, you felt comfortable with it. He just sat by your side while you worked. At first, it had bothered you. Not with his presence, but with his silence. He just looked at you work. He didn’t bother bringing any of his work with him after a day or two. But now…it was something you kind of looked forward to.

Your name is Equius Zahak, and it was now your duty to silence the storm of destruction inside of Sollux Captor whenever it was requested of you.


End file.
